1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device displays an image by injecting a liquid crystal material between two substrates which face each other, and applies a voltage to the liquid crystal material so as to change a molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal material. Since it is difficult to obtain a uniform molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal material simply by injecting the liquid crystal material between the two substrates, an alignment film aligns the liquid crystal material in a particular direction. Polyimide (“PI”) is generally used to form the alignment layer, and has advantages in that it reduces a reflection of a transparent electrode and improves withstand-direct current (“DC”) characteristics while stabilizing the alignment of liquid crystal molecules. The alignment layer is formed by preparing a PI solution, applying the PI solution to a display area of a substrate through inkjet printing, and drying the PI solution. The PI solution vaporizes first at an edge area of the display area where the attraction between the molecules is relatively weak compared to a middle area of the display area.